The present invention relates to an oscillator circuit, and more particularly, to a magnetically pumped voltage controlled oscillator.
In general, a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) is an oscillator circuit that outputs an oscillating signal having a frequency that varies in response to an input control voltage. VCOs are fundamental components that are employed in a broad range of applications. By way of example, VCOs are utilized for phase locked loop (PLL) circuits. A conventional VCO may employ an inductor-capacitor (LC) tank to act as a resonator. The conventional VCO, however, has certain disadvantages resulting from direct connection between the LC tank and drain nodes of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.